The New Bed
by AnGelOfDeAtH06
Summary: Set the night after Always Watching. See what new things the boys can get into. Will be two parts!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately…not mine….if they were I'd have them locked in a room at my disposal at all times.

**PART I **

"Come on Tyler we have swim practice!"

"What's your point?"

"My point is we have to get out of bed to go to it."

Tyler just gave him a "why" look.

"Please? I'll make it up to you later! Nice hot shower, full body massage!"

Tyler just stared at him.

"You better."

With that he got out of bed. Tyler didn't want to get out bed, because sharing a small bed with Reid means getting kicked…a lot. So he was tired and sore.

"I'm sorry Tyler! I also promise to get us a bigger bed today. I promise!"

"You promise?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

Tyler walked up to Reid and gave him a searing kiss.

"I love you Reid."

"I love you too Tyler."

They finished getting ready.

They got to the pool and Caleb and Pogue were waiting for them.

"And you're late why?" Caleb asked them, thinking they had been arguing, not knowing they had gotten together the night before.

"It's Tyler's fault! He wouldn't get up this morning."

"I would have gotten up this morning if I wasn't so tired from last night, which is your fault!"

Caleb thought they had gotten into trouble and were out late.

"What kind of trouble were you causing?" 

Tyler looked at him and glared which meant that they weren't getting into trouble.

"If not trouble what were you doing?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Reid asked.

Uncertain knowing flashed into Pogue and Caleb's eyes.

We aren't sure." Pogue said.

Tyler smirked.

"I screwed Reid into the mattress last night is what we were doing."

They weren't expecting him to just come out and say it.

"You've gotten bolder."

"That's not the only reason I'm tired though." He glared at Reid.

"Why is that Tyler?" Pogue asked.

He was still glaring.

"I forgot how violent Reid is in his sleep. I remember now why he always stayed in a different bed for out sleepovers as kids."

They laughed.

"Yea, I remember that!" Caleb said.

"I got the promise of a new, bigger bed, and that is the reason I am out of bed."

"You're going to put a big single bed in the dorm room?"

"Of course, it's not as if I care about what they think. Besides people practically ignore what we do."

"Yea they do. It's kinda nice sometimes when we do odd things."

"Yea, but we need to go to swim practice. We barely have any time left before we get kicked out."

They went in and changed. The rest of the team was there already. In the pool everyone noticed the red marks on Reid's back and chest, as well as the slight bruising on his wrists from the tie.

"Hey Reid, looks like you had some fun last night!"

They knew he was gay or at least expected he was.

"I didn't take you for a bottom Reid!" Another called out.

Reid stepped up behind Tyler and pulled him back against his chest.

"Didn't bother me but next time is my turn."

He slid a possessive hand down Tyler's side.

They all laughed.

"Love you Baby Boy."

He laid a kiss to Tyler's neck.

"Love you too Reid. Come one, Pogue's up, lets go watch him kick everyone's ass."

Swim practice was over and they went in to shower.

"Come on Baby Boy, let's go grab a shower."

"Yes, because everyone wants to listen to us have sex."

But he allowed himself to be dragged away.

"Of course they do."

He still picked a shower back away from the others.

There was the choice of the single open shower or the curtained off showers on the other side.

They picked the last curtained shower away from everyone.

Reid turned the temperature to a hot spray. Once they were in the shower Reid took the initiative.

He gently began to soap up Tyler's body.

He massaged the soap into his back, taking care to massage out all the knots in his back.

He moved on to massaging each arm then down his chest, lightly pinching the nipples sending delicate sensations through his body.

As he kneeled to massage Tyler's legs he laid kisses to his chest. He lightly licked each nipple making Tyler groan.

He finished massaging each leg and gently pushed Tyler against the wall of the shower with the hot water pounding against him from above.

He rested his hands against the back wall and kissed the head of Tyler's cock.

He licked from base to head and swirled his tongue across the head.

Without warning he took Tyler's cock into his mouth until the head hit the back of his throat. Tyler moaned and tangled his hands in Reid's hair.

He began to bob his hand up and down, sucking, and licking alternatively.

He could feel Tyler getting close so he slipped his hand up and massaged the muscles around Tyler's opening. He relaxed his throat and allowed Tyler to fuck his mouth. The extra sensations caused Tyler to cum.

He gripped Reid's hair tightly as he emptied himself into his mouth. Reid swallowed all of it except for a small amount. He slid up Tyler's body and kissing him allowing him to taste his own cum.

Tyler reached his hand down and began to run his hand up and down Reid's length.

Reid began to suck and nip on Tyler's throat leaving red marks for everyone to see.

He began bucking into Tyler's hand, all of a sudden his hips stilled as he shot all over Tyler's hand.

Tyler brought his hand up and licked some of the cum off his hand. He offered his hand to Reid who licked some of his own cum and drew one of his fingers into his mouth. He thoroughly cleaned it with his tongue.

They rinsed off the rest of the way and put towels around their hips.

As they sauntered out of the shower they realized that everyone had heard them. Most of the boys were bright red, some of them were blatantly staring at the red mark on Tyler's neck.

Aaron looked disgusted.

"Stupid fags."

Reid leaned against the lockers across from Aaron and drew Tyler back against his body.

"You're just jealous that I have him and you don't." He slid his hand down Tyler's body.

Aaron turned bright red and they noticed a slight bulge start in his pants.

Tyler stared.

"Guess you're right Reid. He secretly wants our bodies."

Caleb and Pogue were standing off to the side making sure that Aaron didn't try something.

"I'm going to get you two for this." He stuttered out. He grabbed the rest of his stuff and ran off.

"You handled that well."

"Thank you." They said together.

"I know I'm wonderful." Tyler said.

That made them all laugh.

"You sound more and more like Reid every moment you spend with him." Caleb teased.

"To think we just started sleeping together last night." Tyler said.

"I see you having sex every chance you get." Pogue said.

"Of course, especially since I'm off to buy a new bed. Pogue can you take a note to the dorm manager and have them move the two smaller beds out?"

"Me and Caleb were thinking of heading that way anyway."

"Thanks guys, we're off to go shopping."

"You might want to get clothes on first." Caleb pointed out.

"Why would I want to do that? I like my body, I'm very cute." Tyler pointed out.

The other three laughed.

"Yes Tyler, you're very cute." Caleb answered him.

He leaned over and pinched his cheeks. Tyler laughed and smacked his hand away. He walked away and brought back his and Reid's clothes.

He handed Reid his boxers. Reid just dropped his towel.

"Yes Reid, because all of us want to see your cock." Caleb said sarcastically.

Tyler, who had his boxers on before he dropped the towel, looked Reid up and down.

"I don't mind seeing his cock. Actually I very much like his cock."

"I'm sure you do. Have you liked his cock in all ways yet?"

"Of course not, but maybe we'll christen out new bed when we get it all set up."

"We could try and christen each bed to help us decide." Reid smirked.

Tyler pushed Reid, who was still in his boxers, up against the lockers.

"I love that idea."

They began kissing, Tyler was running his hands against Reid's bare hips while Reid's hands tangled in his hair.

Pogue smirked, he leaned forward and smacked Tyler on the back of his head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"Don't encourage him. Maybe we'll go with you instead, we need to get a sturdier bed for my room." Caleb said then blushed remembering why they needed one.

Reid leaned back.

"What exactly were you doing to break your bed?"

Caleb and Pogue both blushed.

"Well you see…we started out wrestling….nothing sexual at all. Then we decided to see how flexible we could be…then things got a little violent…and then I was tackled…and umm…before we knew it we had broken the legs on the bottom part from staying all down there. By then however we were having sex and broke the legs completely off…"

Reid and Tyler were laughing so hard.

"Did you two even realize the bed was broken?" Reid choked out.

Caleb blushed even darker.

He mumbled.

"What was that?" Reid needled.

Caleb glared.

"You could tell also! You helped me break it. It was your fault for starting the wrestling!"

Pogue laughed.

"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

Caleb hit Pogue in the chest.

"Alright, to answer your question, no we didn't realize it until Caleb was on his knees and was an awkward angle."

If possible Caleb went even redder.

"Ok, well we can get together. Baby Boy want to take your car?"

"Do I actually get to drive for once?"

Reid appeared to think about it. Tyler hit him.

"Fine, yes you can drive!" He laughed.

"Good, Reid put the rest of your clothes on first."

Tyler slipped his shirt on and had his shoes on by the time Reid had his shirt and pants on.

Reid was finally finished.

"We have to stop by the dorm really quick."

They stopped and let Reid run in. He came back smirking very pleased with himself.

"What did you do?" Tyler accused knowing that look on his boyfriends face.

"Who said I did anything?" He said, still smirking.

"Just tell us." Tyler demanded.

"Hmm…you've gotten bossy since you screwed me last night. But alright, I went in to tell the dorm manager and he wanted to know why we wanted only one bed. You would have thought it would be obvious."

The others nodded.

"I said we wanted to sleep in the same bed. He still didn't get it…he just kept asking why…so I had to be blunt. I explained exactly why we needed a bed bigger than the ones we had."

"You told him it was because you were a violent sleeper?"

"I tried that explanation…he told me I had my own bed so it shouldn't be a problem. So I had to be even more blunt…I went on to explain that we needed a bigger bed because there were more sex positions you could do on a bigger bed. That also when we were done with the mind blowing sex that I can be a violent sleeper."

He smirked.

Caleb and Pogue laughed while Tyler groaned.

"He complied and the two beds will be gone when we get there with the bed.

"I knew I should have gone in with you…now he's going to be watching everything that we do."

"We'll just have to give him a show then." Reid said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In Part I.

**Part II**

Tyler reached over and smacked him in the back of the head. They laughed and joked all the way to the bed store. They got there and went in to start looking around.

Tyler and Reid weren't sure the type of bed they wanted. Caleb and Pogue slipped off to ask a sales attendant about getting the same type of frame but a stronger one for their bed. They were hoping to have a new frame today so they didn't have to sleep on just the mattress.

A pretty female sales attendant came up and asked Reid if he'd like some help searching.

"Can I help you find anything special?"

She said it in an "I'd be happy to help you test it out personally" kind of voice.

Tyler glared.

Reid slipped his arms around Tyler kissing him on the neck.

"We would love some help finding a bigger bed. We need a king size, strong frame with a headboard that will withstand anything we may do."

She got a wide eyed look on her face.

"Yes, the bed is for the two of us. It's really hard to have good sex on a small twin dorm bed."

She got bright red and stuttered."

"Can I ask what kind of headboard?"

"Either one with a mirror or do you want to get a four poster bed?" He directed the question to Tyler.

"I think we should get a four poster, makes life more interesting."

They searched and found a bed they liked. They went in search of bed linens.

Caleb and Pogue came up to them.

"Did you guys find a bed you like?"

"Yea a cherry oak four poster bed."

"We're never coming to your dorm room again."

They laughed.

"We'd clean up before you came over. We should probably finish up though."

"Yea lets go we have what we need."

They went up to pay and the sales girl that helped Reid and Tyler was waiting.

"Did you all find what you needed?"

Reid and Tyler put their sheets and choice of comforters on the counter.

"We need the bed, mattress included, delivered today please."

"It will cost extra."

"That's fine we can pay."

"When you ring us up we need the same. We don't really want to sleep on a broken bed." Caleb said.

"Ok, I need the first address for the four poster."

They gave the address for school and his cell number.

"Can someone call me when it's being delivered?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

She rang him up and he gave her his credit card.

They went through the same process with Caleb, though she was shocked when he gave the manor address and the directions to get there.

Tyler drove Caleb and Pogue back to Caleb's house to move the mattress and trash the current bed frame.

Tyler and Reid got back to the dorm; they noticed that the two beds were gone and that there was a note on the door.

_The beds have been moved. Tell me when the movers are going to be here._

_I'll be watching you._

Reid laughed.

"I knew I was right."

"I will go tell him. You might traumatize him." Tyler said.

"Fine, spoil my fun." Reid pouted.

"If you be nice you can come with me."

Reid held his hand out.

"I'll be good I promise."

Tyler took his hand and went off to tell when they thought the movers would be there.

Back in their room Reid was resting on the chair attempting to nap while Tyler was cleaning up.

Reid had his eyes closed and was resting when all of a sudden he felt an extra weight.

He opened his eyes to see Tyler straddling his lab.

"Well hello, tired of cleaning?"

He leaned down and sucked on the side of Reid's neck. Reid moved his head to the side to give him more access.

He slid his hands up Tyler's shirt to brush his fingers across the nipples.

Tyler pulled back slightly so they could remove their shirts.

Tyler kissed Reid and slowly slid to his knees on the floor.

He undid Reid's pants and pulled his cock out.

He laid a kiss to the tip and unzipped his own pants and pulled his cock out. He leaned forward again and kissed his belly button. He swirled his tongue around the outer edges and eventually he sucked and licked on the hip making Reid tangle his hands in his hair.

Tyler pulled back a little and Reid played in his hair. All of a sudden Tyler sucked in Reid's cock to the base. Reid grabbed and tightened his hands in Tyler's hair.

Tyler had one of his hands around Reid's waist. He was playing with the sensitive skin on the small of his back. He could feel the friction from the chair rubbing against the tip of his cock. The edge of the chair had pre-cum coating the front of the chair.

"God Tyler I'm getting close!"

Tyler pulled back making Reid whimper.

Just then the phone rang and the movers were almost there.

Before Reid hung up Tyler had brought his cock back into his mouth. Reid sucked in his breath.

"Yes…I'm alright…ok…see you…soon…bye."

Tyler looked up and had a gleam in his eyes showing that he wasn't sorry in the slightest.

He began sucking again and Reid wrapped his hands tighter into Tyler's hair.

His hips began to buck up and Tyler pinned him down so he couldn't move. Tyler sucked and licked and the last time he sucked on just the head of the cock Reid began to cum in his mouth.

The dorm manager had walked in as soon as Reid started to cum. He just stared as Tyler swallowed down all of Reid's cum.

Reid put on a show of lifting his hips slightly and tossing his head back with his hands tangled in Tyler's hair.

After his cock slipped out of Tyler's mouth he pulled him to his feet and dropped to his knees with Tyler's back facing the door. He took Tyler into his mouth and began to lap at the pre-cum.

It didn't take much until Tyler came in his mouth. Reid had noticed the dorm manager come in. He allowed a small amount of cum to slip out the corner of his mouth.

He tucked Tyler back into his pants and zipped him up.

He slid up and kissed Tyler allowing him to lick his own cum from his mouth.

"Excuse me, are you two finished?" The dorm manager said in a slightly breathless voice.

Reid turned around and smirked before tucking himself back into his jeans.

"Hello sir, nice of you to come in un-announced."

"Umm…I was coming to tell you that the men with your bed are here." He was bright red.

"Thank you sir," Tyler said.

He went to leave.

"I'll show them where your room is; get enough space to move it in."

"Thanks, so sir is this what you meant by "I'll be watching you."? Because I'm sure we could arrange for the whole show."

He looked like he was going to respond but just hurried out of the room instead.

"That was horrible of you!" Tyler laughed.

"He watched the show from about the time I was cumming."

"He even watched me suck you off." He smirked.

"So that is why you let the cum slip out of your mouth."

"Of course, I figured you wanted to lick you own cum again." He laughed.

"I wasn't complaining."

He pulled Reid in for a kiss.

Just then the dorm manager walked back in with the movers.

"Boys stop that right now! Tell them where you want it!"

"Will you help us set it up in the middle with the headboard against that wall?" He pointed to the side where the nightstands were.

The got the bed all set up and paid the movers.

"Sir is there anything else you needed?" Reid asked.

Tyler was putting the black sheets on the bed.

"No I'll just be going now."

He left in a hurry.

Reid walked up behind Tyler and pushed him back on the bed.

"How about we christen our new bed?"

Tyler put his hands above his head in a "come and get me" fashion.

Reid slipped onto the bed and kissed him.

Tyler reached up to tangle his hands in Reid's hair. Reid pulled back out of touching range.

"Nuh Uh, no touching."

Reid's eyes flashed black momentarily and the ties were now longer. He scooted Tyler up a little further.

"Give me your left hand."

Tyler lifted it up and slid the tie across his body. He tied one end to his wrist and then to the post. He repeated the process with the other wrist.

"I like the way you look when you're tied down. Makes it easier to have my way with you."

Tyler was already hard and bulging in his jeans.

Reid carefully rested his hands on Tyler's bulging member.

"You've already cum twice today and your body is still begging for more."

"Please Reid! I need more!"

Reid carefully unbuttoned Tyler's jeans but didn't remove them.

"Patience is important Baby Boy we'll get there all too soon."

He got off of his bed and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Ever so slowly he peeled his jeans down his body inch by inch.

When his jeans were off he slid back up on the bed. Looking at Tyler's jeans he saw that they were wet from pre-cum.

He completely bypassed Tyler's cock. He sucked and nibbled Tyler's collar bone and then moved down to play with his nipples.

He licked down the center of Tyler's chest. His tongue ended just above the top edge of the boxers. He traced his tongue around the edge making Tyler shiver.

"Please Reid I need more!"

Reid pulled the edge of his jeans down just below his hips. He bit and sucked on the side of his hi making Tyler strain against his bonds.

"Get on with it you sadist!"

The order was ruined because he was breathless.

"Don't worry; we'll get there soon enough."

He slid his hands inside the jeans and slid the jeans away from the boxers.

Tyler's hard cock was straining against the boxers, soaking it with pre-cum. Reid held Tyler's hips down as he put his mouth over Tyler's hot cock through the boxers.

He could feel his own cock move across the bed; knowing he was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum.

Not being able to tae it anymore he pulled Tyler's boxers off. He reached up and undid the ties, holding them both in his hand he pulled Tyler off the bed.

Tyler gave him a questioning look.

"Just get up, if you don't like it we'll move again."

Initially he tied Tyler standing with his arms tied above his head.

"Just stay like this until I tell you ok?"

He nodded.

He dropped to his knees and spread Tyler until he could see his entrance.

He leaned forward and delicately swiped his tongue across the outer muscles of his hole. He spread Tyler's legs just a little bit more.

Again he tasted Tyler's entrance. Without warning Reid pushed his tongue into his entrance making Tyler moan in ecstasy.

He began to tongue fuck Tyler to help loosen him up a little.

When Tyler was shaking above him he removed his tongue and slipped in two fingers and scissor them carefully.

He stood up and pressed himself against Tyler's back.

"Are you ready for me?"

He still had his fingers inside of him.

"Please yes, I am completely ready, just fuck me hard already!" He moaned.

Reid carefully turned Tyler around until his back was to the post and his hands were still tied above his head.

Tyler's legs ended up around his waist and Reid slid into that tight heat.

He held Tyler's weight as he slammed into him. Every time he moved into him Tyler's back ground into the post.

Reid stopped to reposition himself and slammed back in making Tyler scream and see stars.

"God you feel so tight and hot, I love being inside of you!" Reid groaned out.

"Reid I'm close!"

Just as he said that Tyler came all over their stomachs and chests. From the contracting around Reid's cock, it was just enough to send him over the edge.

He pushed in hard and stilled his hips.

He leaned against Tyler for a moment before gently lowering his legs to the floor.

Tyler's legs weren't strong enough t hold him yet.

"Just hold on I'll help."

He propped him up and carefully untied his wrists. He slumped against Reid.

"Come on I've got you." He scooped hi up into his arms and laid him on the bed.

He climbed into bed and pulled him close.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked.

"Sore, but very satiated. That was wonderful!"

"Flip over and let me see your back." He ordered.

He checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding.

"You're going to have one hell of a bruise."

"It'll be ok. It's just sore; I'll love it while it's here."

"Just making sure you're ok."

"I am just tired and if you kick me in this new big bed you're sleeping on the floor."

Reid laughed.

"Ok, I'll try not to kick. That or just push me further away before actually kicking me off the bed. But come here, I want to hold you for a while."

Tyler slid closer and settled carefully in Reid's arms using Reid's chest as a pillow.

Reid pulled him up briefly to kiss him.

They settled in and fell asleep rather quickly, exhausted from their activities.


End file.
